Data collection is a major challenge of studying real complex dynamic settings, yet such examination of real environments where experts perform is important to understand how risk, uncertainty, team and ergonomic factors impact workplace performance. Although observational field studies are helpful and have made valuable contributions to the Human Factors literature (Rasmussen 1983, Xiao 1994, Vincente 1997), they lack detail and systematic feedback to participants. Videotaping makes it possible for participants to review their activities, and for analysts to extract quantitative data. The advantage of videotaping is that fine-grained analysis is possible to detect procedural omissions or non-optimal performance practices. Video analysis can also identify means for prevention of such non-optimal practices and quantitate their potential benefit on outcome. A further advantage of videotaping over observation is that videotaping has been shown to detect quality assurance occurrences that are not identified by self-reports, because frequently the participants are unaware of their deficiencies in performance. Only after systematic task analysis video review by subject matter experts (SME's) are such performance deficiencies revealed (Mackenzie et al 1996). Video as a data source to examine safety in the workspace has been used in several domains to examine remote collaboration (Nardi et al 1997, conformity to safety practices (Weick et al, 1993), performance of tasks (Mackenzie et al 1994) and as a training tool (Townsend et al 1993). This conference scheduled for September 30, 2002 and held in conjunction with the Human Factors and Ergonomic Society, will bring together experts in video acquisition and analysis from different domains including human factors, industry, medical, nursing military and aviation.